<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Den blbec by Jane87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863862">Den blbec</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87'>Jane87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane87/pseuds/Jane87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Co dodat, nadpis to vystihuje :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Den blbec</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prásk!</p><p>Severus Snape vletěl do svých komnat jako tornádo. Nutně se potřeboval napít. Láhev ohnivé whisky mu vletěla do napřažené dlaně. Nezdržoval se nalíváním do skleničky, rovnou si loknul z lahve.</p><p>„Den blbec“ vztekal se. Všechno začalo ráno, když mu Albus oznámil, že je Poppy pryč, a tudíž ON, ji musí zastoupit na ošetřovně. I když protestoval, stejně podlehl, jako vždy. Čert mu byl dlužen tenhle den. Spikli se proti němu. Začalo to jednou prvňačkou, která zvracela, kam se dalo. Samozřejmě, že musela poblít i jeho. Strhl ji padesát bodů, ale i to bylo málo za zničení jeho oblíbeného hábitu. Aspoň, že byla z Nebelvíru, spravil si tím trochu náladu. </p><p>Pokračovalo to po obědě. Chystal se strhnout body Nebelvírskému čtvrťákovi, který dělal rozruch s jedním z Weasleyovic vynálezů. Ten se lekl a hodil mu pod nohy onen vynález. Další část jeho oděvu zničena. Jeho černé boty měli razící růžovou barvu. RŮŽOVOU! Merline za co?! Musel s nimi sejít celou cestu dolů do žalářů, nešlo to zrušit. Zatracení Weasleyové! Dalších sto bodů a týdenní trest s Filchem.</p><p>A pak. Dvouhodinovka lektvarů s Longbottomem. Longbottom!! Jeho žijící noční můra. Měli se pokusit uvařit zvětšovací lektvar. Triviální lektvar z druhého ročníku. Pokazil ho, jako obvykle. Výbuch otřásl celým sklepením. Že se vůbec snažil nějak tomu zabránit, akorát to mělo za následek další hrůzu toho dne. Tlaková vlna výbuchu ho odhodila do Potterova zvětšeného kotlíku. Jak se mu tohle zase povedlo! Skončil přímo v něm.  Dvě stě bodů a měsíční trest s Filchem.</p><p>Teď tu sedí, nalévá se whisky a snaží se zapomenout na DEN BLBEC.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>